When Hiei Goes to School
by Esme Valentine
Summary: What happens when Hiei is stuck with a mission that he'll live to regret? He's stuck at an all girls school with bubbly sugar enduced schoolgirls. With only the Jagan, a skirt, and his dignity... not too much of the last one though. Reader Insert. HIATUS
1. New MissionsShow ChoirRevelations

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Need I say more?

"Koenma, sir, there's no one other than him to do the job," Botan said as she and Koenma thought about whom to send on their next mission.

"The only thing is, Botan, I don't think he'll enjoy this…" Koenma replied, his voice trailed off as he mentally imagined the young man's reaction when he was told the mission.

"You're right about that sir, but he's the only one. He's the only one who could possibly fit in, and the one who's got the time. He's going to have to be sent there," Botan said.

Koenma began to twiddle his thumbs; this was quite a predicament that they had gotten themselves into, if only she were in a co-ed school in Japan, not an all girl's school in Ohio.

"Send him here Botan… No! Better yet, tell him, but stay a far distance away… a very far distance away," Koenma warned the ferry girl.

"AN ONNA!" a certain fire apparition yelled. He was certainly outraged, and a certain ferry girl was grateful that there was an entire world separating the two of them.

"Well, not any 'onna,' her name is (y/n). She's the only daughter of Yomi, and she currently needs protection… I mean, it's only for the day," Botan explained.

"Yomi's daughter or not, I'm NOT going!" Hiei explained.

"Oh, okay theeennn…" Botan grabbed into her pocket and was fumbling around for a certain piece of paper, finally she found it, held it at arms length and read, "'and Then, I guess you would rather go to jail… THAT'S AWFULLY MEAN! Oh, sorry, signed… King Enma. That's your other option, I guess."

"Fine, I'll watch the onna!" Hiei said.

"Great!" squealed an overjoyed Botan. "Oh, there's something else, you have to follow her through her classes, she goes to an all girl's school and you have to wear a skirt, its dress uniform day! Bye!" Botan quickly finished her sentence.

Even though she couldn't hear it, she could've sworn that she heard a trail of curse words, so foul, so devastating that even I, the faithful recorder of true accounts, would not even repeat. The whole makai could actually hear it.

"Shimate, this sucks monkey's butt," a certain school girl shouted.

"Well, excuse you Miss Nasty-Mouth," said her best friend, Aphrodite, Aphrodite's long blonde hair was in two neat buns, Princess Lea style… both she and her friend had been spending a lot of time watching Star Wars movies recently, and they always adapted their favorite character's personalities for a little while.

"I'm sorry Aphrodite, it's just, not only do I have to wake up early for show choir, but I also have to take a shadow around, it's only the second week of school and already we're getting shadows," she replied.

"Well, if you paid attention you would know that it was a new student named Hiea… pretty strange name, but apparently she's from Japan!" reminded her friend Zeala, her brown hair was pulled into two pigtails and her eyes shone with the anticipation of 's reaction.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to meet her; we can learn more curse words in Japanese! I'm sorry about your friend, Darkness, I must have really annoyed him, but how was I supposed to know that that was his real name?"

"Yeah, yeah, well just don't ask him that question again," Zeala told .

"Well, where is she? I mean Anti was supposed to be finding her," said.

"Maybe she's smaller than the new girls, but, they are pretty short, I can't believe that we see some of them sometimes," Aphrodite joked, even though she herself was no taller than 5'5".

"That's mean; it's not their fault that they have a height deficiency!" shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just because you like Ed Elric and he's barely 5'… I think, and Hiei, he's barely 4'." Aphrodite said.

"No, he's got to be taller! He just has to! I'll get him high on… something, and then he'll be taller! Darn height!" complained it wasn't her fault that she was tall and liked the short characters; they just had good personalities… sometimes.

(A/N: I'm tired of writing this way, so I'm just gonna put 'you' and stuff a lot now.)

"!" shouted a chipper voice that you immediately recognized as Anti, you had been friends with since seventh grade, and now that it was freshman year of high school, you knew a lot about her. She ran up to you with a small… was that even a girl? in tote, "This is Hiea, she's following you today!"

"Anti is definitely a morning person," you said quietly to yourself, you guessed that Hiea heard you because she began to smirk. You began to think how much this Hiea looked like Hiei Jaganshi when she smirked, but that was just crazy, you pushed that thought to the back of your mind and said, "Well, Hiea, we need to get to show choir practice, well in truth I need to get to it, but since your following me, then you have to come too." You said.

In show choir, you sat down at your normal seat to the left of the piano with the other first sopranos, when the teacher asked you to introduce your friend it was your turn to shine… Just Kidding!

"This is Hiea… I'm sorry I didn't get your last name," you said, you looked down at Hiea and she just glared at you.

"Hn," was her simple reply.

"Okay, this is Hiea Hn, and she's from Japan, she's going to be going to the school this year."

/My last name isn't 'Hn,' onna, it's Jaganshi. My name's Hiei Jaganshi./ a voice said in your mind.

"WTF!" you shouted, you actually shouted the letters, no joke (my volleyball coach does that).

"What?" asked Maria, a small girl, no taller than Hiea… Hiei, who was on the varsity volleyball team.

"I just thought I heard my phone ringing," you lied, "it would be like the third time this morning, but then I remembered that my phone's in my locker…"

"Well, let's pull out Christmas Angel," the teacher said.

You pulled out the sheet music and began to glare at 'Hiei' it stared at you and then you felt a searing pain in your head.

/You want something onna, what is it/

/Who are you, really/

/I told you, my name is Hiei Jaganshi./

/There's more to that story/ the music for Christmas Angel began and you sang the words halfheartedly while continuing the conversation/I not sure if you really are him./

/What are you talking about? If a person says their someone, you should believe them, onna./

/Well, if I said I was Miaka Yuki from Fushigi Yuugi, would you believe me/

/No, because I know your lying, it shows in your mind./

/Then how do I know that your Hiei Jaganshi/

/You don't know who I really am, so don't ask stupid questions./

/Yes, I know who Hiei Jaganshi is, he's part of Team Urameshi, works for Koenma Jr., was once a bandit and worked with Yoko Kurama, who is now Suichi Minamino, and is doing the spirit detective thing as a way of 'community service.' He has a twin sister named Yukina, but she's unaware of the fact that Hiei is her brother, he traded his crystal, which came from his mom when she shed two tears for her children before her death, for an eye in his forehead, the Jagan, and with that eye he tried to find his sister Yukina. He ended up finding her only for her to be saved by Kazuma Kuwabaka and Yusuke Ur-a-messy./

/How do you know that, onna/

/It's amazing what you can find out on the internet. But that still doesn't explain who you really are, so I'm gonna ask you a question. What is Hiei's favorite dessert/

/Sweet Snow./ he replied simply.

/OMG! You really are Hiei, I can't believe you are probing my mind at this very moment! This is soooooo cool! Whoo-hoo/ at that moment you got a giant glare from Hiei and your brain felt a ton lighter.

"Mrs. Himdler, it's time to go," said Maria.

"Oh, well, go ahead girls, don't be late for your first classes. Next rehearsal Friday," Mrs. Himdler said before you all left.

/Where to next, onna/

/Health./

/What/

/You learn about the body and such in that class, we have a class somewhat like it at the end of the day too, but that class is called Biology. The order of classes is Health, Spanish, Theology, World History, English, Lunch, Algebra, Study Hall, Biology. All of those classes are forty minutes except Lunch and Study Hall, which are twenty minutes, and show choir, which is thirty-five minutes. You'll get to meet my friends, Zeala, we call her Miroku, Aphrodite, we call her InuYasha, Brandy, we call her Sango, and I'm called Kagome. Unfortunately we only have one class with Aphrodite, and no classes, except lunch, with Zeala. We have health, World history, Theology, Lunch, Study Hall, and Biology with Brandy though… Today is going to be sooo much fun! I can't wait, we can become best friends and/

/Onna/

/Yes/

/Do you ever stop talking/

/I don't know, but I'm really not talking, it's more like I'm thinking, I think a lot, and I don't take breaths in between thoughts, because I'm instinctly breathing. Do you know which body part does that? The Modula, Aphrodite taught me that! Do you like shrimp? I like shrimp, I like chocolate too, and I also like cereal, but I don't like breakfast foods, why's that? I don't know, do you know? This is strange, I mean, it's like I'm having a conversation with myself, but really I'm talking to you in my brain, and it feels like I'm being ignored, that happens a lot to me./

/Onna/

/Yes/

/Shut up./

/Okay./

Next class we are taking is Health. Personally I really don't want to teach you anything, but if I find anything interesting that happened during my classes then, I'm gonna put it down. This is my actual school schedule, and I actually do go to an all girl's school in Ohio. It's really a lot of fun, because we don't have to primp in the morning, actually on dress down days we actually go to school in our PJs sometimes, and we change from our jim jams to our uniforms in classrooms. I actually know some people who change from the skirts to regular pants in the hallways. It's cool! And, I didn't want to describe Hiei in the uniform, because I want your imaginations to run wild!


	2. Health and Anatomies

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO::Fumes:**

**Kurama: Just settle down, Ceres, we've got the psychologist on the phone, and he'll be over soon.**

**Hiei: Don't you think she needs a little more than a psychologist? Like fifty tranquilizer darts?**

**Ceres: HEY!**

"Good Morning, it's 8:18 and time for this morning's announcements! The Lady Panthers volleyball team played double headers and both the J-V and Varsity teams lost the first game and won the second. The Lady Panthers soccer team won this weekend with a final score of 9-0. Go Panthers! For lunch today, there is Salisbury steak, cheese quesadillas, and chicken patty on a bun with green beans, tots, pears, milk, water, and rolls. And now, time for prayer, 'Life is like an ice cream cone, like it before it melts.' Have a good day!"

"Sweet snow is good," you said, once the announcements went off.

/Where'd you get that from, onna/

/The prayer was about sweet snow, it was just called ice cream./

"Hn."

"Class, open your health books to page 92," the teacher said as she took a seat in the middle of the class, in front of all of you.

You opened your book and were welcomed with the sight of, "HELLO!"

"The male anatomy that is what we are going over today."

Okay, so the picture was truly a photo of what is on the inside, but it was still pretty disgusting.

/What type of disgusting class is this/ Hiei asked, his face taking on a slight hint of pink as the teacher continued to describe the anatomy, and in great detail, I must add.

/It's health class, she wants us to know… about our bodies./

/Then explain when females became males to get that anatomy/

/Ummm… yesterday? She just wants us to be well understood of the opposite gender, the same thing is taught at co-ed school, and guys have to sit through learning about the female anatomy. So it's not really that strange./

/That's what you say. I mean, this is the most disgusting class you can possibly have/ Hiei said.

". . What is the name of your friend?" the teacher inquired, it was ten minutes until the end of class and the teacher was passing out papers for the class, blank papers, and you had no idea what they were for.

"Oh, this is Hiea…" /Hiei, give me a last name/

/Your last name is (l/n), baka onna/

/No, for you, never mind I'll give you one/

"Minamino, Hiea Minamino," you finished smiling triumphantly.

/ONNA! WHY'D YOU GIVE ME THAT NAME/

/Because I like it, plus, it's your friend's last name, so I thought it would be cute/

"Kawaii!" Hiei asked incredulously, out loud.

"Hai, Kawaii!" you replied, a triumphant smile on your face.

/Onna, what are we supposed to do with these papers/

/I don't know, let me see./

"Kathleen," you asked the person next to you, "what are we supposed to be doing with these papers.

"Writing encouraging notes to the soldiers who are headed over to Iraq," Kathleen replied.

"Oh," you said.

/Got that, HIEA/

/I'm not a baka, like you./

/Forbidden child./

/Onna, shut up./

/Why/

/Because your annoying./

/I don't wanna./

/Don't make me kill you./

/Yo mama./

/Don't you ever talk about the dead./

/Why not? I always talk about the dead, Elvis, James Dean, Jimmy Dean, The Brothers Grimm, The Warner Brothers, no one's stopped me before./

/Well, I want you to stop./

/And I want you to throw this school off of a cliff, but some things never happen./

/What type of comment is that/

/A comment, that's what./

/Just shut up./

/I'm just thinking/

/It should be against the rules./

/Then all schools would be out of business, and then you'd never have a government, and then everyone would die, and then there'd be nothing for you to take over Hiei./

/That's in the long run, but it should just be against the rules for you onna./

/If your so upset with me, then get out of my brain/

/I will/

All of a sudden your brain felt a ton lighter.

/Hiei? Hiei? Hiei? Hiei/ "Hiei? HIEI!" everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and starred at you. Hiei sat there, smirking at you. You had just made a complete fool of yourself in front of your class.

"Onna, your embarrassing yourself," he whispered to you.

"Shimate!" you cursed under your breath.

"You are dismissed to go to your next classes," the teacher dismissed you.

/You are a pathetic specimen, onna./

/Shut Up/

You went to your locker and put in the combination, opened it and got out the books for Spanish and Theology.

/My bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R, my bologna has a second name, it's M-A-Y-E-R. I love to eat it everyday, and if you ask me why I saaaaaaaayyy! 'Cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A./

/Conclusion: Psychotic./

**Thank you HikaKitsune for reviewing, or should I say SANGO! I'm so happy that you found the story. Now, we only have to get Miroku to read the story, and have InuYasha reply, but unfortunately she/he/it lost their password for their e-mail. HAHAHA! How strange is that? Akuzmi wants Hiei to be wearing a bow, so all of you readers out there, imagine our cute little "heroine" wearing a bow. HAHAHA, Hiei in a bow, just pure hilariousity! Next chapter, the grueling, yet interesting class, Spanish 1. (Shall include the world's best, new joke, 'I don't own a llama, why does this man want a llama so much?')**


	3. Spanish I mean, French

DISCLAIMER: I LIKE CHOCOLATE, I LIKE HIEI, I LIKE ANIME, I LIKE FRIENDS, I LIKE WRITING, I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO, I LIKE ACTING, I LIKE SINGING, I LIKE KURAMA, I THINK YOUKO'S HOT, I LIKE CHEESE, I LIKE CEREAL, I DON'T OWN THE CHAMPS ELYSEES, AND I LIKE POTATOES.

/Conclusion: Psychotic./

/Time for Espanol/

"Hola Senor!" you shouted as you waltzed into the class room, this was the most boring class of the day, so you wanted to start it off fun.

"Hola! Is this your amigo?" Senor Pringles asked you, he pointed at Hiei-a, and you nodded your head. He looked down at Hiei-a and asked, "Como te llamas?"

/What did he say, onna/

/What is your llama/

"I don't own a llama, and you don't have proper English," Hiei said simply, you just couldn't help but giggle.

"No, 'Como te llamas?'" teh teacher asked again.

"I don't have a llama, so get off of it."

"Como te llamas?"

"I DON'T OWN A LLAMA, YOU LAMMA OBSESSED FREAK! HOW 'BOUT WE GET YOU A STUPID BRAIN SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHEN I SAY 'I DON'T OWN A LLAMA!" Hiei shouted, you burst out in laugter, this class was going disastrously wrong, no doubt about it.

"I apologize about my friend, Hiea doesn't really understand Spanish that well, I think she might have thought you said 'Where is you llama?'" you explained.

/If that wasn't what he said, what was it he really said, onna/

/What is your name, but it was funny to watch you yell at Senor./

/Hn. I'm going to French./

And Hie walked off, you could feel that he was still in your brain, so you couldn't accuse him of abandoning his job.

"Where's she going?" asked your teacher.

"French," you said simply and took your seat, pulling out your book, hmming 'Feliz Navidad.'

/Onna, who is this annoying person who keeps talking about France/ Hiei asked suddenly/Everyone in this class seems to hate her./

/Oh, that's Amelie. She's in my grade, but obsessed with France, not too much to say about that./

/Oh, and why does this teacher force us to sing/

/Because she thinks it's fun, just mouth the words./

/I can't mouth the words if I don't even know the language I'm singing in./

/What song is it/

/Chaaaaaampsss Elysis./

/Oh, Champs Elysees./ You replied, pronouncing the name in flawless French. You then began to sing the song/Je m'baladais sur l'avenue, le coeur ouvert a l'inconnu. J'acais envie de dire bonjour a n'importe qui. N'importe qui et ce fut toi, je t'ai dit n'importe quoi, Il suffisait de te parler, pour t'apprivoiser. Aux Champs-elysees, aux champs-elysees. Au soleil, sous la pluie, a midi ou a minuit, Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux champs-elysees. Tu m'as dit "J'ai rendez-vous dans un sous-sol acec des fous. Qui vivent la guitare a lamain, du sour au matin" Alors je t'ai accompagne, on a chante, on a danse. Et l'on n'a meme pas pense-- a s'embrasser. Aux Champs-elysees, aux champs-elysees. Au soleil, sous la pluie, a midi ou a minuit, Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux champs-elysees./

/You are a terrible think-singer./ Hiei insulted.

/Oh, thank you/ you knew that somewhere deep down, that must've been a compliment... you hoped.

You realized soon enough, that while you wer singin French songs, you were playing AROUND THE WORLD (no own) in Spanish, you had recently ealized taht you sucked at addition approximately as much as you sucked at subtraction, and the problem was one that you had particular problems with.

/Hiei, what's 7+3/

/10. Why/

/I don't know it./

/YOU DON'T KNOW IT? YOUR IN HIGH SCHOOL AND YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR ADDITION TABLES! WHAT TYPE OF CRAZINESS IS THAT/

/Not too much crazines, just a little strange is all./

/Onna, you are very strange. Why do you have to take foreign languages anyways? It's not liek you have troubles with the Englis language as is./

/So, we can speak to specimens who speak languages other than English, like you Hiei./

/Onna, shut up while your ahead... or behind./

/Why are you even stalking me today/

/The talking toddler told me to./

/Why/

/I don't know, should I know/

/Of course you should/

/Shut up, or I'll be forced to kill you.

/Maybe taht's why, someone's out to kill me./

/I don't know wy, okay/

/You know, my dad sends me a letter every year on this day telling me to take caer of myseelf, I never knew why... I don't kkow his name, now that I think about it./

/Who's/

/My dad's./

/Oh./

/Hmmm... I am soo bored, this class is sooo boring/

/So is this one./

/French is actually very interesting, I wish I was still in it./

/Well, why don't you just change classes/

/Because I'm cheap and it costs money, money I don't have (A/N: you are 14 and don't have a job.) Plus, Spanish is an easy 'A' for me, I always watch novellas./

/Hn./

/Algebra is the same, an easy 'A' I took it last year, I decided o take it over, I do my homework in class, ace teh tests, answer the questions, it's very nice./

/Hn./

/Bio's fun, but it's kind of like a health class meets Ecology, so I'm kind of stuck learning stuff alike in both classes sometimes./

/So, we'll learn about 'anatomies' again/

/No guaranteeing.I can't wait for next class thoug, it's always a blast, Theology./

/What do we do in this 'theology'/

/It's a fancy word for religion, so we learn about the Catholic Religion, not very fair to the Jewish students, but I guess that's what you get when you go to a Catholic Dominican School./

/Hn./

"Have a good day, class," the teacher said in your class.

/I'M FREE/

/This evil teacher isn't letting us out./

/Just tell her, she alwast lost track of time./

/I'm just gonna leave./

And with that said, you suddenly found Hiei standing at your side.

END CHAPTER. Yeah, next chapter we really won't go over the Catholic Religion, it;s more going over the ideas of HEaven, Hell, and Earth... or as Hiei puts it, the Spirit World, Demon World, and Human World. To hear more arguing than what you hear from Akuzmi on a good da in that class, wait for next chapter. (Trust me, there's usually a lot of arguing, about Evolution v. Creation, it's tres amusant!) Excuse my French So, until next time, have a super fantabulous day.  
(Fantabulous is a real word, look it up.)

Oh, and I have a random joke for you that I love, share it with your friends, because I see you as mine.

'One day a panda walked into a bar and got something to eat, once he was done eating he got out of his seat and walked out of the ba, but before leaing he shot his un in the air. The bartender walked up to the pnada adn asked "what was that for?" and the panda replied by saying, "it's in the encyclopedia, look it up." So that night, the bartender went home, pulled out the 'P' volume of the encyclopedia adn read next to 'panda,' "Eats shoots and leaves."'

Maybe I should add jokes as a little etra, tell me if you like it or not, cuz I gots plenty more where that came from. 


	4. Religions and Dad, not to mention Reikai

**Disclaiming, NOW!**

**SuzkusNoMiko, AKA Ceres, walked to her computer and sat down, she pulled her box of goldfish from her handy-dandy cloak and began to type.**

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Done. Go read something.**

**And so the story began.**

As you remember from last time, you and Hiei leave class, headed across the hall to your next class, Theology, Religion, RE, whatever you want to call it. Anyways, by this time Hiei was pretty peeved with you, 'peeved' is actually an understatement. He wanted to rip your head off, flush it down the toilet, and give your body to Mukuro to eat, but then, Yomi would be pretty pissed, so that idea was out.

You sat your books onto your desk and pulled a chair to your desk. You gave that seat to Hiei-a… yeah, I'll her, him, it, SHIM, Hiei from now on… you gave that seat to Hiei and you sat in your normal seat.

The teacher walked into the room and you immediately said, "Merry Christmas!"

She stared at you, you stared back, it was an awkward staring contest, "I don't get it," she finally said. It was, after all, September.

"I just felt like saying 'Merry Christmas'," You report and smile kindly to the teacher.

"Oh," she said. "Well, today we will be talking about Heaven and Hell."

"Um, I would like to say that this is a rather uncomfortable topic," you reported, feeling Hiei tense up next to you.

"I concur," Bri added, "I personally believe that there is no Heaven or Hell. There's only three world, Makai, Ningenkai, and, umm, I forget the other's name… SPIRIT WORLD!"

"Which is like Heaven," Katherine said.

"Just a bit more corporate," you add. "And, Spirit World's name is Reikai, Bri," you add.

"Hn." Hiei said, the first thing he said all class.

/Onna, what are you getting at? You know about Demon World/ you nod/But not your birth father/ You nod again.

"Well, I didn't get the two things you said in a foreign language but by what I got, your concept is closely in tie with Heaven and Hell."

"But oddly enough, some people believe in Heaven and Hell," you say quietly to Bri, commenting on Aphrodite's younger brother.

"Heaven is…." The teacher began to drone on and you began to zone out.

"HEAVEN IS A WEIRD NINGEN CONCEPTION!" Hiei shouted, breaking you out of your trance.

"Heaven exists." The teacher countered.

"Have you been there?" Hiei questioned?

"No, but I know in my heart that it is so."

"That's stupid, I have evidence that there is a Reikai, I wouldn't be at this Ningen school if there wasn't one and this onna wasn't the daughter of a Makai King," Hiei said, gesturing to you.

"What?" you uttered.

Bri fell out of her chair upon hearing that, you both always used to say you were demons, but one of you really was one.

"I came from the Makai, until I began to work for the Reikai and was sent to this Hellhole of a Ningenkai." Hiei continued, knocking over his chair, and walking up to the teacher.

"Oro?" you asked again, now thoroughly bewildered. "Hiei, which one?" you asked.

He ignored you, "Would you expect me to believe in things that I don't even understand?" the teacher questioned.

"You do it everyday with your 'Heaven'," Hiei reported.

"That's just one person's opinion; you don't have to destroy everyone else's opinion because you believe that yours is correct." The teacher said.

"I wouldn't have to if you ningen's believed when someone told you the truth. But no, your heads are as hard as the stones in the Makai, and filled with mud and 13th century beliefs." Everyone in the class watched the debate as closely as spectators would a tennis match. Their heads swiveled from left to right, watching the person who was speaking.

"Hiei, which one?" you asked again, being ignored once more.

"Will you get a life, onna," Hiei asked the teacher.

"Ooooh," Bri said, knowing the true meaning of 'onna'.

"HIEI!" you shouted over the noise, "WHICH ONE?"

Hiei looked away from the teacher and looked to you, his eyes were glowing with fury, his hand resting on the hilt of his katana. "Yomi," he said, "Happy?"

You looked up at the clock, eyes tearing, he was so inconsiderate. And he knew, this whole time? It was time to go, you realized. You told the teacher, gathered your things and ran from the room.

Aphrodite was waiting at your locker for you, you opened the locker and put away your books.

"Wazzup?" she asked.

"I figured out who my dad is," you said.

"Who?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yomi, King of the Demon World.

"WHAT?" Aphrodite asked incredulously.

"Yup," you said, you closed your locker, and looked to your side and there stood Hiei.

"HOLY SHIT!" you shouted, "You scared me."

"Whatever onna, don't leave me like that, you can get yourself killed."

"In school, wow!" you said sarcastically.

"Let's go Aphrodite."

She looked oddly at Hiei, but brushed it off (remember none of them really know it's Hiei, but Bri is on the brink of figuring it out, with all of the talk during RE.)

You both headed down the hallway, to your next class, closely followed by Hiei.

**Okay, end chapter, sorry it took so long to get up. I had written the original chapter whiled on a flight to Memphis but lost the paper, so I had to write it all from scratch. So there you go. And here's the joke.**

"**Why doesn't Tigger have friends? Because he plays with Pooh." Have a good holiday people!**


End file.
